Dancing with The Devil
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Peeta has become a vampire and Katniss wants to be with him forever. In order to happen she must become one herself but Buffy slays him before she gets the chance to become one. As revenge there is only one other vampire who can make her turn. Spike x Katniss.


Author's Note:

This takes place is a rather weird alternate universe. The content of Panem is a place full of supernatural beings as well as humans, Katniss being the slayer of her time. During the quarter quell of the Hunger Games she and her boyfriend, Peeta have been reaped again but instead of an island like Colins described it, what if the area was Sunnydale back in 1999 (Buffy Season 4) by mistake? Major character death ahead. SpikexKatniss. Also this is one of many song fics for a challange I'm in. The song is Dancing with the Devil by Krewella.

"Peeta, where have you been?" I ask my boyfriend who had been missing since day one of the Arena.

"Katniss, I've got some bad news." Peeta said.

I fall into his embrace and ask, "What is it, Peeta? You know you can tell me anything!"

Peeta's face morphs into a vampires and says, "I have turned."

I shake my head in disbelief. "No, you couldn't of." I slowly grip the stake that I kept in my backpack.

"I had no choice. If I wanted to stay alive this was my only option." Peeta says. He looks down at me and says, "At least I have my soul." His face goes back to normal.

"Peeta…" I begin to say softly.

"What is it Katniss?" Peeta asks in a soothing matter.

"I want to become a vampire too." I tell him. "I can't live without you and your immortal now. The whole capital is depending on us to get married. And I don't want a human vampire relationship. I want a vampire vampire relationship." I lower my shirt so he has full view of my neck and beg, "Please, Peeta."

He grabs my sides and his face morphs again, slowly approaching my neck. However an arrow goes threw his heart, that wasn't mine. He turns to dust. There I see my once friend, Buffy.

"How could you?" I ask, with tears.

"I was protecting you." Buffy said.

"He was a vampire with a soul. He was going to bite me because I wanted him to. I was going to marry him. But if he was a vampire we couldn't of gotten married." I tell her.

"Even if you had turned, it wouldn't of made a difference. People would of found out somehow." Buffy told me.

"You had Angel, it isn't fair." I tell her angrily.

"Yes, but he is the thing of the past now. We are no longer together and never would I sacrifice myself for his kind. I AM the chosen one." She said in a cold tone. "And so are you, Katniss. People are depending on you."

"Not for the reasons you're thinking of." I say. She doesn't know about President Snow and what he has done to me. She doesn't know about the games. She just thinks I am a tourist looking for an apartment to stay in until the gamemakers fix their machines.

"Your dancing with the devil, Katniss. If you want to become a vampire I will have to slay you myself." Buffy says and leaves.

I began to sob in the middle of the street. I am powerless without Peeta. We were supposed to start a rebellion with Gale. I can't even give the Capitol what they wanted. My job was to keep Peeta alive and I have failed.

"Poor Katniss." Says a demeanering voice. Enobaria. I stare at her.

"Is Peeta dead? Too bad." She says. "Looks like you'll be joining them, Mocking Jay."

Before I can make a movie, I hear a growl and the both of us look around. I see a familar looking platinum haired vampire. "Stand back." He tells me.

Enobaria, being a normal human being (just with fangs) did not know about vampires. "What are you going to do? You're not part of the Hunger Games, are you?" She said, backing away slowly.

"No, but I am a hungry vampire looking at fresh meat." Spike told her, his eyes on her neck.

"Your a what?" She asks.

"Let her go, Spike." I say rolling my eyes. "If there is anyone going to kill her, it should be another tribute." Enobaria makes a run for it and Spike gives me a confused look on his face.

"I was hungry." He said.

"I know." I said, stepping close to him. "Thats why I'm sacraficing myself."

"Why?' He asked. "You are a slayer, aren't you? Why aren't you slaying me?"

"I don't feel like it." I said.

"Okay, something is up." He said, knowing there is some drama in my life. "Care taking a few drinks and telling me about it?"

I nod. I have tasted alcohol before. I drank with Haymitch. I hated the taste but loved what it did to me. We go to a bar where it is dark and full of drunken men in their fourties with their hooker girlfriends.

"So whats going on? You are a slayer and you want me to drink your blood? Whats with the sudden death wish?" Spike questions.

"My boyfriend was one. Until Buffy killed him." I told him quietly.

"I see." He says, leaning back in his chair after taking a swig of whiskey. "However, I'm not interested."

"Why not?" I ask, angrily.

"Because I like someone who isn't willing to throw their life away. Someone willing to put up a fight." He says.

"You were going to eat Enobaria." I point out.

"Humans are different. You're a slayer, thats different." He says.

"So if I fight you, you'll make me a vampire?" I ask.

"Yes." He answers.

"Well then, lets take this outside." I say, crushing the red cup in my hand.

"Gladly." Spike says with a grin.

We go outside. I throw some punches at him as he blocks most of them. I then kick him and he dodges, punching me in the stomach. I fall to the ground and he pins me down.

"You're not much of a close range fighter, are you?" He hissed.

"No, just getting warmed up." I say, kicking him in the balls, enough to distract him so I can get up.

Before I get up, I am an arrow at him. Its not made of wood, so it wouldn't kill him. However he quickly gets up and pins me to a wall. "Okay, your worthy." He says and bites my neck.

I wake up as a new person. I feel the urge to cause trouble. My body tingles of a new sensation. Maybe being a vampire wasn't such a bad idea? The only downside is going out during the day and still having to kill human beings. Then again, Angel lived off pigs blood.

Even though I am awake, my eyes are still closed but my mind filled with thought. However I finally open my eyes. I look at my surroundings. This still isn't District 12. But it isn't Buffy's house. Nor is it the apartment I have stayed in since the accident. The room was small. It had a queen sized bed with satin sheets and a canopy. There was a desk and a small shelf. Other than that the room was quite empty.

I see Spike enter. "Where am I?" I ask him.

"My place." He says. "How do you like the feeling of becoming a vampire?"

"I feel…" I try to find the right words. "Rebellious."

He chuckles. "So what are you going to do next? How are you planning to get revenge?" He asks.

"Come back to Buffy say that she was right but target her friends one by one until she is the last left." I said. I had thought of it last minute.

"You are very naughty." He says stroking my hair. I don't push him off like I normally would. In fact I like his company. I like the way he touches me. "I would of never come up with that."

"Oh, so what was your plan?" I ask.

"Hopefully the Slayer gets in my way and I just kill her right then and there." He said.

"You know she'd kick your ass in a minute." I point out. "On the other hand I was once a slayer and may still have that ability now. We could be equally matched, that is if she is not caught off guard."

"I like the way you think." Spike says in admiration. "Where did you get all your tactics?"

"Its something I've learned from being in the Hunger Games." I said.

He looks confused. I forgot I've come from the future. "Its this horrible thing that the capitol of the country puts children threw." I begin.

"How terrible?" He asks.

"As in children get picked to go to war with one another. Only one can win so they can have the riches for their district or state as you call it here." I continue.

"I see. Was that girl from earlier part of the games? She didn't look like she was from here." He says.

I nod. "Thats Enobaria." I said.

"She looks too old to be a child." He says.

"Thats because every twenty five years victors from each state get chosen once more to fight again. And it is the year seventy five." I tell him.

"When I was a human, I used to think of it so traumatic. However," I begin. "Now that I'm different I feel as if it gave me power."

"Thats because we are sinners." Spike said. "We live to do bad."

"Oh really? Is that why I have the sudden urge to make out with you?" I ask.

"Go right ahead, it's perfectly normal." He said, and pulls me in for a long passionate kiss. I fall back on the bed with him on top of me. He undos my braid, letting my hair go wild and free.

"How come I never met someone as clever as you? The people I get stuck with are lunatics or just want a playmate." He asks me once he pulled away.

"I don't know. The vampires in the future are also not very bright so I wouldn't know if there were that many from the past that were as charming as you." I tell him.

He kisses my neck and I let out a moan. He pulls off the training suit that I had on, leaving me in just bra and underwear. He unclasped my bra letting it fall to the floor as he digs himself into my nipple. I let out another moan, clutching his back as tightly as I could to balance myself, digging my nails into his skin, which I'm sure it hurt him, but in a good way.

"Like this, don't you?" He asks.

I pur out a yes. I have to admit, I have done this with Peeta once. In the cave. During my first Hunger Games. It wasn't shown, but I knew that everyone knew what mischief we had done there. However Peeta wasn't nearly as rough as Spike was. And I liked it rough.

He switches nipples as I arch my back and pleasure, urging him to do more dirty things to me. However I find its my turn to take charge since he still has all his clothes on. I take off his cloak and strip him of his shirt, showing me his toned body. I run my fingers up and down his abs as I kiss his neck. He grabs the back of my head, softly moaning. I bite his neck hard enough to leave a mark that I was his.

"Now look what you've done." Spike says teasingly.

I give him a playful shrug.

"Someone as naughty as you should be punished." He says. He pushes me back on the bed and on his dresser are some handcuffs.

"I've never been handcuffed before." I say.

"Your going to get what is coming, ex-slayer." He says, unzipping his pants and then taking off his boxers. He has a long hard throbbing member that just wants to be toyed with, but here I am restrained.

Spike straddles me with his knees and commands me to open my mouth.I do and he throws his head back and thrusts and moans within me. Its an awkward but pleasurable sensation. He thrusts until pre-come comes spilling out and he rips my panties off. "Spread your legs." He tells me. I comply and he licks me long and good. I cannot keep still. The euphoric sensation is too much for me to handle. To make it even more unbearable he strokes my thigh and will occasionally stick a finger inside me.

"SPIIIIKE!" I cry out. "I want you inside me." I begin to pant.

He smirks and says, "gladly." He roughly inserts his member, and thrusts hard. Its so good. I could just die happy. He has a high stamina and we go on this ride until the late, late hours of the night in all sorts of positions. Until sunlight. He reaches his climax as I do mine.

"That was amazing." I tell him.

"What can I say? I am quite the sex god around here." Spike gloats.

I begin to feel weary and tired. "Sleepy, luv?" He asks.

"Yes." I say. "Hold me."

We go to sleep in eachothers arms. We do not worry about sunlight since we are underground. However in the late hours we would strike and no one will stop us.


End file.
